


On the Subject of Summer

by Solarcat



Category: Fantastic Four (Movieverse), Spider-Man (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-29
Updated: 2007-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solarcat/pseuds/Solarcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuddling. Not always a good idea...</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Subject of Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slanted_edges](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=slanted_edges).



Peter woke up slowly, but was aware of two things almost immediately.

One, the sky outside the window was still pitch black (or at least, as pitch black as it ever got in Manhattan). Not morning, then, and no worry about getting up at the moment.

Two, it was hot. Hot hot hot hot hot. The height of summer was never exactly comfortable, and a recent heat wave had sent temperatures soaring into the high nineties and even the low hundreds for the better part of a week. The whole city was suffering, but Peter was perhaps one of the victims hardest hit, due in large part to his current living situation.

"Urrghh," he grunted, shoving his boyfriend's arm away from his waist, where it had settled at some earlier point in the night. Johnny blinked groggily.

"Whaa - aaa?" he yawned halfway through the question, and Peter took advantage of the moment to shove him as far away as he could, given the constraints of his small bed.

"Stay over _there_." Peter demanded.

"Huh?" Johnny was adorably disheveled, slightly curly blond hair mussed and matted and sticking up all over his head. Peter felt an urge, as he often did when Johnny had bed-head, to plaster himself to the other man and make use of this nice, middle-of-the-night, no-distractions time. It would be terribly easy, as the heat had forced both sheets and clothing onto the floor. There was something a bit decadent about laying there in bed together in nothing but their skin, and Peter was sort of enjoying it.

Then a bead of sweat rolled into his eyes, stinging, and Peter pressed all lascivious urges so far down they ended up in China (where a very confused man in Beijing ended up with them, and had a very interesting night, but that is a different story altogether).

"Stay over there and stop cuddling with me! It's already a million degrees _without_ your help, Mr. Personal Space Heater." Peter huffed and reached out to check the small fan he had running beside the bed. Yup, already at the highest setting. _Goddamnit._ Peter groused to himself, trying to ignore Johnny's slightly wounded look. He would not cave in this time. Every other time, he had given in and put up with being hot and sweaty all night, just because his boyfriend liked to cuddle. In the winter, Peter would freely admit, he loved it. It cut down his heating cost to almost nil. But when the nighttime temperature was 96 degrees? No. Peter was not having it. He turned resolutely away, and forced himself to go back to sleep.

~~~

The next day when Peter dragged in from his hours at the _Bugle_, his dress shirt clinging to his skin where it could and its sudden translucency making him increasingly more worried that the Spider-Man suit beneath would show through, he was rather shocked to find his apartment dimly lit, and comfortably cool.

He stepped further in to discover that his blinds had been pulled - _that explains why it's so dark, at least _\- and that a small window-mounted air conditioning unit had been installed. Peter did a doubletake. He had been planning to get just that particular unit once he had enough spare cash saved up; he had even been talking to Johnny about it ... earlier... Oh.

The floorboards creaked slightly, and Peter turned to face his boyfriend, hands on his hips and a mock-pout of indignation on his face. "You only did this because you want sex, didn't you?"

Johnny grinned at him. "Maybe. Did it work?" Peter leaned in and kissed him, long and hard, letting his hands tangle in Johnny's hair and muss it to a semblance of the mess it had been the night before.

"Yeah, I think it did."

~~~

In the end, the sheets and the clothes ended up right back on the floor. But that was okay, and they lived Happily Ever After in air-conditioned comfort.


End file.
